paradoxe
by loupiote07
Summary: Petit cadeau a une amie qui a gagné un paris


paradoxe

La première fois que je l'ai vu il gisait livide dans un lit, il aurait pu avoir l'air fragile s'il n'avait pas eu les deux meca greffes. Mais malgré son aspect de petite chose blessée il ne m'a pas paru un seul instant sans défense, il était sa propre arme, celle qu'il avait forgé, mélange de force et de souplesse.

Si j'ai tout de suite pensé à lui comme à un possible allié c'est bien à cause de ce contraste, ce corps frêle qui s'accroche à ces deux lourdes pièces de métal à l'aide de sa douleur, transformée en détermination.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il a intégré nos rangs, je pensais à lui comme à un enfant, pourtant j'ai vite changé d'avis ! Tout de lui se refusait à l'enfance, de son regard déterminé jusqu'à sa manie de s'énerver lorsqu'on évoquait sa taille.

J'aimais me voir comme une sorte de grand frère, quelqu'un qui l'asticotait avec affection, c'est lors de notre duel que j'ai commencé vouloir vraiment le protéger, peut-être pour soulager ma conscience de tous ces crimes commis au nom de l'armée, de mes crimes.

Mais je me trompais encore, comme je le disais plus tôt penser à lui comme à un enfant à protéger était une erreur, Edward était depuis longtemps sorti de l'enfance et il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'être protégé

Mais alors quoi ?

Quel était ce besoin irrésistible qui m'attirait vers lui ? Au fond de moi je savais, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

J'ai ignoré cette question, la laissant vierge de toute réponse.

Souligner sa petite taille, sa gaminerie est devenu pour moi un besoin, un prétexte auquel je me raccrochais pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas laisser émerger mes désirs.

Et malgré ça, il n'avait de cesse d'affirmer sa performance dans ses missions, de prouver qu'il n'en était pas un, de gamin.

S'il avait compris à quel point je le savais et à quel point je devais lutter pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus…

Il n'était même pas majeur !

Et en plus malgré sa taille fine, ses cheveux longs et son beau visage, c'était un homme.

Pas un homme, un garçon.

Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai étouffé mon désir de lui, avec des femmes, et je ne sais combien de fois j'ai du me retenir de crier son nom.

J'ai vraiment eu un choc le jour où j'ai remarqué que la plupart de mes conquêtes étaient blondes, petites, fines, voire filiforme, pour être plus clair : carrément plates.

Personne ne peut comprendre l'état dans lequel j'étais le jour de ses 18 ans, j'aurais pu être soulagé, il était majeur, mais je me sentais au bord du gouffre. Le seul argument qui me contraignait à ne pas craquer venait de se désagréger.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et m'affalais sur mon bureau tout en lorgnant paresseusement sur la pile de dossiers en attente, j'aitait fatigué ...

- Hey colonel !

Merde la seule personne que je ne veux pas voir est devant moi, à me dévisager avec ce regard déterminé.

- T'es déjà rentré de ta mission Edward ? Ça me rassure, j'avais peur qu'un ennemi t'écrase sans le remarquer.

Il s'énerve, ça marche à tous les coups, c'est presque une habitude entre nous.

Mais le mettre en colère est une sécurité pour moi, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être gentil, je risquerais de déraper.

- Je suis pas p'tit ! hurle t'il en s'agitant dans tout les sens, et en ajoutant par la même occasion son rapport à la monstrueuse pile de dossiers.

- Mais oui cause toujours, gamin.

- Je ne suis définitivement pas un gamin, j'ai 18 ans ! claironne t'il d'un air victorieux

Je sens que je vais craquer…

- ah oui ?

- oui, dit il d'un air assuré.

Ça en est trop, tant pis.

Alors je le saisis par le col et l'embrasse par dessus la table.

Je me sens ivre, ivre de lui, mes lèvres sont sur les siennes, je peux presque goûter son souffle, j'en veux plus, tellement plus !

Edward reste sans réaction.

Je me sépare de lui, regrettant déjà mon geste.

Contre toute attente la surprise laisse place à un sourire.

- ben vous en avez mis du temps, je sais même plus depuis quand je vous allume, je commençais à me dire que la seule chose à faire était de vous sauter dessus .

Mon sourire, jumeaux du sien s'élargit.

- C'est une idée dangereuse que tu me donnes là, full metal alchemist, dangereuse et tentante.

- j'ai toujours aimé le danger colonel ...


End file.
